


games with rain

by livewhilewereyoung



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, I have weird ideas, M/M, Murder, Omega Louis, and fall into HL's trap, basically the police are dicks, because they like to kill people?, inspired by the aesthetics of Joker & Harley Quinn, no emotional manipulation because we're not down for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livewhilewereyoung/pseuds/livewhilewereyoung
Summary: the one where Louis loses his alpha.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	games with rain

**Author's Note:**

> I feel this should already be common knowledge, but I **do not** condone anything in this work.
> 
> I **do not** condone the romanticism of Joker and Harley's relationship, meaning they're not an ideal couple you should aspire to be like. Nor should you want to be a couple that kills people for fun.
> 
> I wanted to try my hand at something different, and I love ABO so why not?
> 
> It would mean a lot if you left a kudos at the end! Thank you for reading. :)

_**"Do you want to play a game?"** _

  
_“What kind of game, Puddin?”_

  
_**“A game for two.."** _

  
**×××**

  
It's eleven-nineteen in the morning, the sky is raining cats and dogs and weeping steadily across the city of Gotham. Every kind of life is scampering for temporary shelter, yet there are some pushing through the downpour to get to their destination. To get home.

  
A police cruiser pulls up to a near bank and the Alpha inside cuts the engine and climbs out. He is prepared as he steps out, an umbrella keeping him dry as he walks up the inclined steps towards the entrance. His badge displayed proudly against his chest to notify anyone he was a worker of the law. He meets his Beta partner, Officer Duncan Parker.

  
He's new and eager to please, both qualities Rogers detests, but he is a hard worker. The best he has ever had. He trusts him enough to know he isn't going to joke around or wander off without telling him. He admires that about the Beta.

  
Parker reported a nameless ⎼ assumingly homeless ⎼ male omega loitering in front of the bank entrance. The omega in question is huddled beneath a blanket too short to completely cover himself and his head is bowed to conceal his face. His hands cradle a can of Cherry cola. The Alpha could see the faded bruises on the tops of his delicate hands. It makes anger churn deep inside of his stomach. Was he hurt? Did he have to fight to defend himself? Had an **_alpha_** laid his or her hands upon him? Was he being abused? Whichever, it was unbecoming of an omega to not only be unchaperoned but also be seen this way. Frail and hurt. 

  
"Is this him?" The alpha asks for confirmation, hand gesturing over the hunched body. The omega quivered, dropping his soda to tighten the blanket around himself, as if to hide. He can still see his smooth, bare legs exposed to the elements. Both limbs appear to have had the same treatment as his hands, bruised and scraped. _Poor thing,_ Rogers thinks for a moment.

  
Parker nodded stiffly. “He won't leave.” He says. “Tries to bite me if I touch him, won't answer any of my questions, either. I.. I don't know what else to do, Rogers. Maybe he will answer to you.”

  
Some omegas are known to not completely respect betas on the same notion of their counterpart. Other times, they do not even acknowledge them. Alphas included. It can be frustrating to betas trying to live lifestyles that require them to act as a superior and gain support. 

  
But what can he do?

  
Rogers sighed and kneels down to the omega’s level. “Hello, sweetheart,” he greeted in a soft, soothing voice that he knows most omegas respond to. They appreciate being spoken to in such a delicate manner. The officer swears he saw him twitch but maybe his eyes deceive him. "I’m Officer Michael Rogers. I hear you've been giving my partner Parker here a rough time.” Rogers ignores Parker’s indignant scoff behind him. “Any reason you don't want to leave?"

  
The alpha didn't expect an answer, much less for the omega to even look at him, but he raised his head. He has blue eyes. An overwhelming deep blue clouded by tears. Rogers' Alpha would love nothing more than to see those exact eyes looking up at him from his knees. “I-I've lost my alpha." The omega sniffled. Like this, he could make out his features: sharp cheekbones, long eyelashes, pink lips.. they’re thin, chewed, and chapped from the cold weather.

  
"You've lost your alpha." Rogers echoed, tuning back in the conversation. He receives a nod and Omega, what he settles to call him, rubs his cheek against the blanket. Rogers knows it’s an act of self comfort. “Do you live around here?” His eyes flickered over the small, black heart tattooed on his right cheek. Omega shakes his head this time. 

  
"Would you be so kind to help me find him, mister?" He asks. Rogers notes that it was rather brave of him to ask considering his initial demeanor. “He couldn’t have gone far. We were meant to be playing hide and seek, but I’ve lost sight of him.”

  
The officer hesitated. There were no issues helping this pretty omega locate his alpha, but he would not like to waste his time on such a simple case. Parker should be able to handle this. He should let the Beta figure it out for himself, consider it a lesson learned. Maybe tell omega’s Alpha to keep a lead on him or don’t play stupid games in public. However, his judgement becomes clouded by the anxious pheromones wafting off of the omega. It’s completely inappropriate to openly smell a mated omega’s scent, but he is beside himself and his nostrils flare reflexively. Omega smells strongly of overly ripe strawberries and burned chocolate. He smells like a cavity waiting to happen.

  
"Alright, omega," Rogers resigned. "We'll help you find your-"

  
Omega shoots up from his spot, previous sad energy replaced with vigor and excitement. The previous scent was replaced by fresh strawberries and milk chocolate. "Oh thank you, mister!" He squealed and threw his arms around him. Rogers let out an _oof_ and glared at his partner as the Beta laughed. He slips his hand down Omega’s lower back, hovering above the swell of his backside. Maybe he doesn't mind this after all.

  
“I am pleased to help⎼ **now** , ” He’s released from the hug, but he keeps his hand placed on his back. “when was the last time you saw him?”

  
Omega pursed his lips. “Mm.. maybe an hour ago?” His face colors into a light pink that almost matches his lips and fiddles with the blanket. “I’m not too awfully good with time, sorry.”

  
 _Great._ “Is there a number we could call?” Rogers tried again. He receives a firm head shake. “A name we could ask for inside?” Another shake. The Alpha growled low in frustration. “Where did you last see him?” he asks this time.

  
Omega’s eyes sparkle in recognition. “Not that far from here.” he answered, lowering his head again in an act of submission. _Finally, a lead._

  
His head pops back up. “I can show you!” he continued enthusiastically, which.. odd. Very odd, but Rogers has met odd- _er_ people. Maybe he is just eccentric. He shakes off the suspicion.

  
“That would be perfect.” The officer smiled. “Could you tell us your name first?”

  
The omega’s lips curl into a coy smile. “Louis.” He supplies and proceeds to grab his hand. He tugs him down the steps onto the sidewalk and into the rain. “We must hurry, maybe we can catch him! He could be looking for me now.” He lets go of his hand and darts down the pavement.

  
“Omega, wait!” Parker called after him. Both officers scramble to open their umbrellas under the pelting rain whilst trying not to lose sight of him. Louis was fast ahead of them.

  
“Damn it, Parker⎼ you sure know how to pick them." Rogers grunts and the two officers sprint to catch up. By the time they reached the street corner Louis had already turned right, waiting at the entrance of an alley. He waves at them to follow and when they're about to reach him he drops the soaked blanket and **skips** into the alley.

  
Had Louis not been wearing that blanket and they were in a less formal setting, Rogers is certain he would have pounced on him the minute he had seen him. He was only wearing a pair of black shorts and a short sleeve top that stuck to his wet form. He had soft curves, large hips swaying tantalizingly as they followed. Louis keeps looking over his shoulder now and then to check on them, but he keeps moving. He maneuvers around empty boxes on their sides, puddles of rain water splashing from the impact of his feet.

  
Rogers was the first of the two following. He wasn’t stupid and takes in every little thing of his surroundings. It’s dark but he could still see the trash littering the sides of the alley, some abandoned parts of vehicles or bikes leaning against walls or just in the middle of the lane.

  
Walking farther and farther, there are dark corners of the alley that neither man wanted to investigate. There would either be nothing, trash, or trash and rodents. Gotham wasn’t the cleanest city known to exist.

  
It’s beginning to become eerie. The officers give each other looks and came to a silent agreement that yeah.. this was getting fucking weird. This was probably a very stupid decision. Parker shifts a little closer to Rogers to avoid tripping over a large car tire. “Do you know where this alley ends?” he whispers, keeping his eyes on Louis’ back.

  
“It’s a dead end.” Rogers answered. The hairs on his arms raise upon the distinct sound of whistling. It comes from their front and it sounds.. familiar. Like a nursery rhyme.

  
It clicks that Louis is the one who is whistling, happily skipping down the alley ahead. He’s making precise high-pitched tunes, and it all comes together to [Rain Rain Go Away](https://youtu.be/JklN-NGrOws?t=43). If he weren’t so creeped out, Rogers would even say he can really carry a tune. Maybe he’s a preschool or kindergarten teacher.

  
“Louis.. what does your alpha look like?” Rogers asked, side stepping over another wheel that had been discarded. He attempts to not sound as hesitant as he feels. He’s Alpha for Christ’s sake. He was starting to get a little suspicious when Louis didn’t answer. He was still whistling that stupid rhyme. It was beginning to get on his nerves every time the whistling looped. “ **Louis.** ”

  
“Rogers,” Parker hissed. He grabbed onto his partner’s arm in an attempt to stop him from walking further. It was slowly getting darker and darker and neither of them had a flashlight on hand. “I don’t know about this. Let’s go back. Forget about this omega. He’s fucking creepy.”

  
“I already told him I would help him.” Rogers argued, tugging his arm free. “If you’re so scared, go back by yourself. He’s _omega_ , he’s harmless.”

  
Parker appears to want to argue, but instead releases a frustrated noise. “I’m not going to leave you by yourself.” he informs begrudgingly. “That’s one way I’ll definitely get kicked off duty and.. you’re my partner. We’re in it together.”

  
“Aw, what a good little constable you are.” Rogers teased. “Don’t forget **we’re** the ones in charge here. We could have him on his knees for us if we wanted to.” His eyes immediately oogle the omega’s derriere.

  
“If we could, then why don’t we do it?” Parker asks, looking at him with amusement.

  
“Alphas.” the man huffs. “We don’t know where his alpha is. If he’s close by, we’re dead men, Park.” He looks at him. “Have you ever seen a feral alpha?”

  
Parker shook his head.

  
“”If an alpha perceives someone as a threat to their mate, they’re going to do anything in their power to protect them.” His eyes darken. “Even kill.”

  
“Then don’t even joke about that, man.” Parker snapped. “I don’t want to die because you wanted to pop a knot in a random omega.”

  
“You worry too much, Park.” Rogers stretched his arms over his head. “There’s a chance we might not even find the guy.” he laughs. “In that case, I want compensation for our wasted time.”

  
Parker stops abruptly. “Hey, is it just me or is it suddenly really quiet?” he asks.

  
The wariness in his tone causes Rogers to listen and yeah, it’s gotten quiet. He looks towards the front where the omega was supposed to be, but finds him nowhere in sight. _Shit._

  
“Omega?” he calls, hand reaching for his pistol. He paces forward into the dark space, quick and as quiet as he could given the wet gravel.

  
It’s quiet. Too quiet. He takes a step back, never lowering his pistol. “Alright, Parker.. you’re right. Let’s bail. I’m not adding this to our-” he turns and blanches. Where’s Parker?

  
“Parker, this isn’t funny.” he said, beginning to walk a little faster. The sound of the rain hitting the ground freaks him out further. There’s a crash behind him and he whips around in time to see a cardboard box tipping over. He takes in a deep breath. “Jesus, Rogers..” he mutters to himself. “Get yourself together.”

  
He goes to take another step back only to trip. He lands on his back with a groan. His umbrella fell out of his grasp so the rain pelts down heavily on him. He lifts himself onto his elbows to get a view of what tripped him.

  
A chill crawls up his spine when he finds Parker, unmoving and skull smashed in. “What the fuck?” he whispered.

  
There’s a giggle to his right and whipping his head around, he finds nobody. He bristles in agitation. “Omega.” he growls, cutting off the giggle. “This isn’t funny. What are you fucking playing at, you little wench?”

He hears footsteps accompanied by a snarl. “ _Kill him._ ”

  
Rogers rolls on his stomach and looks up in time to see a bat reflecting in the light.

  
**BAM! BAM! BAM!**

_Crunch. Squelch._

  
Rogers goes limp and all life dissipates from his body. The bat lifts from his caved in head and crumbled brain matter. A hand brings a cloth to delicately wipe the end clean.

  
Louis finds the sight almost beautiful, if he weren’t so disgusted by the cop. He fixed his shirt.

  
He placed the now clean bat over his shoulder and looks forward to where his Alpha now stands out of the shadows. “How’d I do, Puddin?” the omega asks, skipping over and awaiting his alpha’s praise. It made his tummy flutter in excitement seeing his alpha smirk. Pride swelled inside. He stops in front of him.

  
His eyes shut and he leans into the hand that cradles his cheek. Chases the thumb that traces his lips. “You were perfect, sweet o.” His Alpha praises, dark green eyes admiring his face. Louis purrs in happiness.

  
His long lashes brush the tops of his cheeks as he blinks his eyes open. He senses tension still radiating off of his alpha. He whines in insecurity and draws his arm around him. He drops his bat to his feet to tuck himself to his chest and scent him. Burying him in his scent even if it’s not as potent compared to an alpha’s scent. “ _Harry,_ why are you still mad?”

  
“Oh not at you, sunflower.” Harry cooed, wrapping the omega in his arms. The pressure calms the smaller of the pair, as does Harry’s nose dipping to his neck. Harry breathes in his scent and nips at his scent gland. “Never at you. I belatedly wished it were I, breaking his skull.” He lets out a low growl. “The things they said about you make me sick. The disrespect.”

  
Louis curls his hand behind his neck. “Alpha.” he said sternly. “I don’t care about what they had to say about me. Your opinion is the only important view to me. Do you think I am creepy? Easy? A wench?”

“ **No.** ” Harry growled angrily. He hates to hear his omega call himself such degrading words. “Never. You’re none of those.”

  
Louis smiles. “Then that’s all.” he purrs, leaning his face to his and bumping their noses together. “Let’s dump these two somewhere, and go home, Puddin. Take me home before Batsy finds out.”

A pleased grumble vibrates from the alpha. He squeezes him gently. “Yes, omega.”

“Oh, and alpha?”

“Yes?”

Louis giggles. _“I like this game.”_


End file.
